Yamanaka's Family
by Ein Mikara
Summary: "Baiklah, kalau begitu apa deskripsi cinta dalam buku catatanmu?", tanya Ino memulai mode keponya. "Rumit", bacanya sambil mengernyit. Ino tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, cinta itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Entahlah, aku juga bukan ahlinya". "Mau mempelajarinya denganku?", tawar Sai #Chap 5 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**

 **Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Harap maklumyaa :D**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Planning**

* * *

Inojin merengut menatap ayahnya yang kini sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu dalam buku catatan kecilnya. Mata pria bersurai hitam itu terfokus pada buku kecil dihadapannya mengabaikan tatapan sebal bocah berkulit sepucat dirinya yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya.

Inojin memencet remote TV berkali-kali berharap ada salah satu Channel televisi yang menyiarkan program lebih mendidik daripada drama remaja atau sinetron yang biasa di tonton mamanya.

"Touchan", panggil Inojin tetap fokus menatap layar kaca sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Yang dipanggil tetap cuek sambil menenggelamkan diri dengan buku catatannya.

"Touchaaaaann…..", rengek Inojin yang kini tengah menarik lengan kaus hitam ayahnya. "Perhatikan aku".

Sai, ayah si anak, kini menengadahkan kepala memalingkan wajahnya dari buku catatan kecil yang belum selesai ia tulisi. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena bibirnya kini sedang tersenyum lebar menatap sang anak.

"Ya, Inojin", ujarnya kemudian. "Ada apa kau memanggil Touchan?".

"Aku bosan di rumah", ujar bocah bersurai pirang berusia 7 tahun itu sambil menggerutu. "Aku ingin sesekali jalan-jalan seperti Shikadai dan Chouchou. Tiap liburan orang tua mereka pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk menikmati liburan bersama. Shikadai saat ini sedang ke Suna mengunjungi paman-pamannya dan sepupunya. Chouchou saat ini sedang liburan di tempat asal ibunya. Sedangkan aku? Touchan dan Kaachan tak pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Apalagi pulang kampung seperti mereka".

"Pulang kampung?" Tanya sai sambil tersenyum geli menanggapi cerita anak lelakinya. "Kampung ibumu kan Konoha".

"Kita kan bisa berkunjung ke tempat asal Touchan", seru Inojin sambil menatap penuh harap.

"Touchan rasa tempat asal Touchan kurang tepat untuk tempat menghabiskan waktu liburan", jawab Sai sambil lalu. "Apa kau ingin berlibur atau ingin ke tempat asal Touchan?".

"Aku ingin berlibur Touchan", jawab Inojin mantap. "Kemana saja asal kita bisa mengisi waktu liburan bersama-sama. Lagipula aku tidak mau kalau nanti kami kembali ke akademi hanya aku saja yang tak punya cerita. Aku mau seperti teman-teman".

Sai merenung sejenak. Ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Jangankan liburan, teman saja ia tak punya. Saat ini ia hanya berharap mampu memberikan kebahagiaan bagi istri dan putranya tercinta. Ia akan memberikan apa saja untuk mereka. Jika yang diminta Inojin hanya liburan kenapa tidak? Justru bagus, ia dan Inojin bisa lebih dekat lagi. Meskipun anak itu memang sangat dekat dengannya dan dengan istrinya. Walau begitu Sai bersyukur Inojin tidak tumbuh menjadi bocah yang manja dan cengeng. Kemampuannya patut diperhitungkan. Ia mewarisi darah Sai dan Ino. Dua Shinobi yang patut diperhitungkan di Konoha. Dan Inojin mewarisi kedua kemampuan orang tuanya walaupun saat ini masih belum sempurna.

"Baiklah", ujar Inojin. "Touchan akan bicara dengan Kaachanmu nanti sore. Besok kita akan pergi berlibur. Dan sebaiknya Kaachanmu yang menentukan hendak berlibur kemana. Bagaimana menurutmu?".

"Ya, tentu saja, Touchan", sambung Inojin. "Aku setuju. Apa perlu aku sendiri yang menyampaikan ini ke Kaachan? Kaachan ada di depan. Boleh aku yang menyampaikannya?".

Sai mengangguk singkat. Senyumnya terkembang melihat putranya begitu bersemangat, Ia iku bahagia melihat Inojin sumringah.

* * *

"Berlibur katamu?", Tanya Ino sambil menata helaian bunga dihadapannya. Tangannya yang mulus sedang bergerak lincah memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga yang layu.

"Iya, Kaachan", seru Inojin bersemangat. "Touchan yang bilang kita akan berlibur".

"Kemana?", Tanya Ino penasaran. Maniknya kini sedang menatap kearah putra kesayangannya yang sedang duduk di kursi rotan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia penasaran Sai akan mengajak mereka liburan kemana. Pasalnya suaminya itu biasanya tidak pernah mengusulkan sesuatu. Biasanya dirinyalah yang aktif mengajak mereka melakukan aktifitas keluarga seperti liburan atau piknik. Menikmati perayaan festival atau hanami bersama. Mendengar Sai mengajak mereka liburan sontak membuat Ino heran. Suaminya terkadang terlalu cuek untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi tentu saja Ino bersyukur atas perubahan suaminya tersebut.

"Touchan bilang biar Kaachan saja yang menentukan mau berlibur kemana", jawab Inojin sambil menatap Ino penuh harap. Ia berharap ibunya memberikan pilihan yang terbaik untuk mengisi waktu liburan mereka.

Ino sendiri sweatdrop mendengar penuturan anaknya. Ternyata tetap saja Ino yang harus mengusulkan tempat. Pria itu sepertinya masih kurang inisiatif untuk memberikan kejutan buat anak mereka.

"Hmm… Kemana ya? Coba Kaachan pikir dulu", Ino menengadahkan wajah sambil menopang dagu denga ujung jemarinya. Diam-diam Inojin mengagumi ibunya yang kini terlihat cantik dengan posisi berpikirnya. Ia dengan reflek ikut mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menempatkannya dibawah dagu. Wajahnya sedikit ia dongakkan sambil matanya terlihat menerawang dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, persis seperti Ino. Rambut berwarna pirang, mata berwarna biru, kuncir kuda dan poni miring mereka sangat-sangat mirip. Sepertinya Inojin adalah klon Ino versi mini. Mereka begitu mirip kecuali kulit pucat Inojin yang menurun dari gen yang ia warisi dari sang ayah.

"Kalian sedang apa?", Tanya Sai heran menatap kedua anak dan ibu dihadapannya. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan dengan pose seperti itu. Tak ayal sikap konyol mereka membuat Sai terbahak. Ino yang menyadari suami sedang menertawakan pose mereka kini ikut tergelak. Disisl gelakan tawa darisi sulung Inojin.

"Kau bilang ingin mengajak kami jalan-jalan", ujar Inojin sedikit menyindir suaminya. "Tapi kenapa kau masih memintaku untuk menentukan tempatnya sih? Niat sekali ya".

"Oh itu", jawab Sai sambil tersenyum menatap anaknya yang kini sedang harap-harap cemas. "Kupikir kau selalu punya ide lebih baik dariku, sayang".

Ino tersanjung mendengar penuturan suaminya. Senyumnya terkembang menanggapi kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sai.

"Bagaimana aku tau ideku lebih baik atau tidak kalau aku sama sekali mendengar usulanmu, sayang?", balas Ino sambil mengerling sang suami. "Cobalah berikan ide pada kami, Sai. Siapa tau idemu justru lebih bagus. Mulailah dari tempat yang muncul dipikiranmu saat mendengar kata liburan".

"Ranjang kita", jawab Sai singkat dan tetap memasang wajah datar. Inojin hanya menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Bagi anak seperti dia, ia tidak cukup peka dengan apa yang dipikirkan Touchannya.

Sedangkan Ino, kini wajahnya sedang memerah menahan malu dan marah. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau suaminya sepolos itu. Ya ampuunn… Yang terbayang dipikirannya kini malah adegan-adegan yang tak pantas dibahas dihadapan anak tersayangnya. Terkutuklah kau Sai, yang membawa imajinasi nakal dipagi hari ini. Batin Ino geram.

"Kenapa liburan harus diranjang Touchan?", Tanya Inojin polos. Mata Ino kini menatap tajam suaminya. Berharap kode yang ia sampaikan melalui mata bisa ditangkap suaminya.

"Ya karena kalau diranjang Touchan dan Kaachan bisa..", kalimat Sai yang polo situ langsung tenggelam karena suara pekikan keras Ino.

"Sai, Baka!", umpat Ino sambil mencubit perut suaminya dengan gemas. Ino tak tau saja jika yang dicubit kini sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Inojin sayang", panggil Ino sambil mengalihkan tatapan anaknya dari sang ayah. "Kita akan berlibur di villa Yamanaka. Bagaimana menurutmu?".

"Villa lagi, Kaachan?", Tanya Inojin sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah".

"Kaachan tau kau pasti bosan di villa. Tapi Kaachan sudah punya rencana bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu disana. Bagaimana menurutmu sayang?", Ino memalingkan muka menghadap kearah suaminya. Sai mengangguk ringan sambil tetap memamerkan senyum khasnya yang menggoda.

"Kuharap ada kegiatan menarik juga untuk kita dimalam hari", sambung Sai sambil terkikik melihat ekspresi terkejut Ino.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Author tau masih ada utang fanfic yang harus diselesaikan. Tapi refresh sejenak ya sambil menikmati story baru ini. Sebenernya mau dilanjut sampai habis. Tapi lihat jam menunjukkan angka jam satu pagi, so... kayaknya besok aja deh lanjutannya. Review ya,, supaya saya bisa ngebut updatenya. hehe. Salam sayang buat readers,, Ein Michal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holla Minna,,**

 **Lagi asyik dengan si Sai dan inojin sehingga melupakan story yang lain. hiks sorryy,, Janji deh secepatna dipublish. Kilat pake Hiraishin hhahaha...**

 **Oke Balesin review dulu ya,,,'**

 **Lmlsn :** nanggung ya..? Ya iya emang dibikin gitu. heheh

Ichimonji Allennad : adegan Sai n Ino lebih banyak dibahas di chap depan. Tungguin aja yak. Thanks reviewnya.

sunny-ya Haha... ada deh,,, intip chap depan ya

Rhein98 hohoh bener itu

xoxo : hihi iyaaa

SukaInojinKarenaKeren : sudah dilanjut looh

Guest : Ini dilanjut yaa

Stop Cincong thor, langsung lanjut. Enjoy minna...

* * *

WARNING : Cerita ini hanya terinspirasi dari anime Naruto. Diluar itu story line milik saya

* * *

 **Father vs Son**

Setelah perjalanan selama kurang lebih dua jam, akhirnya keluarga kecil Yamanaka itu sampai di sebuah Villa yang terletak dibagian utara Konoha. Inojin yang berjalan mendahului kedua orang tuanya tampak bersemangat sambil mengeratkan tas ransel hitam miliknya. Sai dan Ino yang berjalan dibelakang Inojin juga tampak menikmat perjalanan mereka.

Kaki mungil inojin melangkah masuk ke dalam villa yang sebagian besar bangunannya terbuat dari kayu kuno yang kokoh. Setelah membereskan isi ransel mereka,Inojin dan kedua orang tuanya berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Touchan? Kaachan?", Tanya Inojin tak sabar.

Sai hanya mengulum senyum sambil mengedikkan bahunya mengerling kea rah sang istri. Sedangkan Ino yang berperingai riang segera menarik lengan sang putra dan lengan suaminya menuju taman sambil bersenandung.

"Kita mau melakukan apa di taman?", Tanya Inojin menatap Ino dengan pandangan kesal. "Jangan bilang kalau…".

"Tentu saja berkebun, sayang", potong Ino cepat. "Salah sendiri kalian berdua tidak punya ide yang lebih baik".

Inojin dan Sai menatap wanita dihadapannya sweatdrop. Bagaimana tidak, dua jam berjalan menyusuri Konoha hanya untuk berkebun? Bukankah setiap hari mereka juga berkebun di rumah? Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih bagus lagi untuk dikerjakan bersama?

"Kenapa kalian diam?", Tanya Ino berkacak pinggang. "Ayo mulai merapikan taman! Jangan harap kalian bisa bersantai ya".

* * *

Akhirnya keluarga Yamanaka itupun menghabiskan waktu sepanjang siang di kebun villa mereka. Meskipun sang putra dan sang suami tidak terlalu bersemangat seperti sang wanita, tapi mereka tetap ikut membantu sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Sai, jangan bully Inojin", bentak Ino yang melihat Sai sedang menyuruh anaknya mengangkat karung besar berisi pupuk. Sai yang sedang berjongkok sambil memegang selang air hanya bisa terkekeh melihat anaknya kesulitan. Dasar orang tua yang aneh.

"Dia lucu, Ino", sahut Sai menanggapi raut marah istrinya.

"Touchan", panggil Inojin. Sai segera memalingkan wajah menanggapi panggilan anaknya yang sedang berbisik.

"Sepertinya aku lebih memilih ikut misi dengan Moegi-sensei daripada harus membantu Kaachan di berkebun. Sudah dibantuin tapi masih disalahkan", ujar Inojin yang sebal karena daritadi Ino hanya berteriak menyalahkan Sai dan Inojin yang beberapa kali salah meletakkan bibit.

"Iya, sepertinya misi tinggkat S lebih mudah daripada membantu kaachanmu", sahut Sai sambil ikut berbisik.

"Aku dibelakang kalian", seru Ino yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang Sai dan Inojin yang sedang berjongkok.

"Uh, maaf Kaachan. Abis Kaachan galak sekali. Aku merasa lebih di bully Kaachan daripada diisengi Touchan", cicit Inojin.

Sai hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos putranya.

"Kalian ini, benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan", ujar Ino geram. "Sudahlah bersihkan tangan kalian dan cepat masuklah ke dalam. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Sesudah itu aku akan melanjutkan berkebun, kalian terserah mau apa. Lakukan kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Oke".

"Baik, Kaachan. Arigatou", seru Inojin sambil memeluk ibunya. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya yang kini sudah beranjak remaja.

"Arigatou, Ino", ujar Sai sambil mengecup bibir Ino singkat. Kecupan itu sontak membuat pipi Ino merona. Asal mereka tau saja, Inojin kini sedang berpikir melakukan hal yang sama pada putri sahabat ayahnya. Hahaha…

* * *

Selepas makan siang Ino kembali berkutat dengan kebun luasnya. Sedangkan Inojin dan Sai, mereka berdua mulai mengambil lembaran perkamen dan peralatan melukis mereka ke bagian teras rumah yang mengarah kea rah kebun dimana wanita yang mereka sayangi itu sedang berkebun.

"Apa kau mau berlatih? Ayah bisa melatihmu sekarang", ujar Sai sambil memperhatikan Inojin yang sedang menata peralatannya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku kan sudah menguasai teknik lukisan Touchan", tolak Inojin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada peralatan yang sedang ditatanya.

"Hm, baiklah kalau kau memang merasa bisa", sambung Sai. "Ayo kita bertarung! Bagaimana?".

Inojin mengernyit. Ayahnya mengajak bertarung? Bertarung lukisan kan? Siapa takut!

"Baik", seru Inojin mantap. "Aku akan tunjukkan pada Touchan bagaimana perkembangan teknikku".

"Ya, kau dulu pernah bilang bahwa teknik Touchan sudah kuno bukan?", timpal Sai kemudian. "Kalahkan teknik kuno yang selalu kau remehkan itu , Nak. Tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu. Karena Touchan tak akan segan-segan dalam bertarung".

* * *

Kedua saling bertatap mata. Pandangan mereka sama seriusnya dan sunggingan bibir mereka sama-sama meremehkan.

Said an Inojin telah bersiap. Keduanya kini sedang serius melukis. Sai memberikan serang awal. Dari dalam perkamennya muncul seekor harimau tinta yang menerjang kearah Inojin. Tak lama Harimau itu tumbang oleh tembakan dari makhluk besar yang keluar dari perkamen milik Inojin.

"Hei, apa yang kau lukis?", Tanya Sai heran melihat lukisannya begitu mudah dihancurkan. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah sibuk menghalau makhluk besar yang menyerang kearahnya dengan membuat bushin lukisan elang yang banyak. Namun naas, elang-elang itupun hancur sebelum sempat terbang tinggi dari perkamennya.

"Touchan baru sadarkan kalau teknik Touchan itu sudah kuno?", ejek Inojin sambil tersenyum miring. "Padahal ini masih belum apa-apa. Masih banyak teknik lukisan rahasia yang sanggup kugunakan untuk mengalahkan musuh".

Sai tersenyum bangga ketika akhirnya Inojin melenyapkan lukisannya. Ia merasa menjadi ayah yang hebat karena anaknya kini menjadi luar biasa. Bahkan kemampuan Inojin jauh lebih bagus daripada kemampuannya saat ia berusia seperti putranya saat ini.

"Katakan pada Touchan, binatang apa yang kau lukis tadi?", Tanya Sai sambil membereskan peralatan lukisnya yang tercerai berai karena serangan Inojin barusan.

"Binatang? Aku tak melukis binatang lagi, Touchan", jawab Inojin.

"Lalu?", Sai merengut heran. Jika bukan hewan, lalu apa yang dilukis anaknya?

"Itu namanya robot. Robotnya power rangers. Mereka jagoan yang hebat, Touchan", sahut Inojin enteng. "Jika Touchan sering nonton TV sepertiku, harusnya Touchan tau".

"Hm, Touchan tak suka berkhayal, nak. Apalagi nonton film seperti itu. Lebih baik kau bertanding dengan Touchan sekali lagi. Kali ini kau harus memakai hewan. Itu baru sebanding", tegas Sai merasa dipermainkan Inojin.

"Baik, bersiaplah Touchan. Karena kali inipun aku akan mengalahkanmu"!

GHROOOOAAAARRRR….. GHROOOOAAAARR…

Suara raungan keras mengiringi kemunculan hewan besar berkaki dua berekor panjang an bertangan pendek dari dalam perkamen Inojin. Sai takjub melihat hewan hasil lukisan anaknya. Meskipun terkesan absurd, tetap saja hewan itu termasuk hewan buas yang patut diperhitungkan. Jika salah melangkah, Sai bisa saja terluka karena lukisan anaknya itu.

Sai segera membalas serangan anaknya dengan lukisan ular. Ia membushin lukisan tersebut sehingga hewan yang Inojin kendalikan segera runtuh terbelit oleh ribuan ular yang sudah Sai kirimkan.

Tak tinggal diam, Inojin segera melawan lukisan ayahnya dengan sebuah monster, mirip ular tapi besar dan bersisik. Diatas kepala ular tersebut terdapat dua buah tanduk dan gigi-gigi ular tersebut bertaring tajam. Ular-ular Sai lenyap dalam sekali lahap. Dengan kehebatan meliuknya, Ular Naga Inojin mampu bertahan dari serangan Sai bahkan ketika sai memanggil lukisan beruangnya.

"Sial", umpat Sai geram karena marah. "Kali ini binatang apalagi, nak?".

"Naga Touchan", sahut Inojin pendek. "Karena Touchan sudah mengalahkan T-rex, maka naga ini juga akan mengalahkan monser ular Tochan".

* * *

Ino melihat kekacauan yang telah Inojin dan Sai lakukan. Disaat ia susah payah berkebun, dua prianya itu malah bertarung sambil memporak porandakan bagian depan villa mereka. Benar-benar tidak termaafkan.

"INOJIN. SAI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA VILLAKU?!"

* * *

TBC

Jika banyak yang berharap cerita ini dilanjut, mohon reviewnya ya,,, thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Minna..  
Sorry sudah lama vakum dari story Author semakin gak Pede dengan cerita gaje ini. Hehehe.. Takutnya kalo dilanjutin malah bikin ilfeel. Setelah baca ulang chap 1 n 2, Author jadi kayak kena serangan jantung #lebai. Lupakan.  
Ga sadar di chap 2 punya janji tentang Ino Sai. Wokokoko beranisekali ini author main janji. Well sudah selayaknya author tepati.

Now,This time to reply our reviewer..

Rhein98 : Apa ya? Coba simak chap ini ya..  
Leinaden13 : Hehe Inojin gitu lohh ;)  
Bayangan Semu : Terimakasih #kedipkedip  
Lmlsn : Haha rahasia doonk.. Bisa Hima, Bisa Sara, Bisa juga Chocho.. Hehe makasih.. Iya typo memang masih belum sempat dirapikan.

EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : Haha ga kebayang Sai mesum.. Tapi boleh dicoba.. Hehe  
SaiinoLoverSajalah : Oke Lanjutt  
Gevannysepta : Maaf baru update. WB melanda. Hahah  
Nyonya Besar Gaara : Hehe iya, gegara gak nemu pair Yamanaka fam akhirnya nulis sendiri deh.. Hehe makasih sudah mau mampir  
Guest : Waduuuhh,, diingetin itu jadiii... #mimisan  
LadyHanabi : Haha emang Sai itu err... Ah sudahlah..

Ino suka saat-saat dirinya merasa menjadi seorang Ratu. Yah, di rumahnya dia memang seorang Ratu kan?

Ino kembali berkutat dengan tanaman bunganya yang tumbuh subur di taman Villa keluarga Yamanaka. Sedangkan kedua lelaki Yamanaka?

Ah, rupanya mereka masih berada dibagian depan Villa membereskan kerusakan akibat pertempuran mereka tadi.

"Ugh, Touchan", keluh Inojin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya memegang sapu lidi sambil menggerak-gerakkan sapu itu beraturan. "Katanya tadi boleh berbuat sesuka kita, sekarang malah di hukum".

"Hm, ya, kau benar Inojin", gumam Sai mengiyakan. Dirinya yang sedang terduduk di teras sambil mengawasi Inojin menyapu kini sedang mencoba berpikir untuk membalas perbuatan istrinya.

"Apa kau senang dengan pertarungan kita tadi?", tanya Sai menatap Inojin dengan pandangan yang sulit Inojin artikan.

"Tentu saja", jawab Inojin bersemangat. "Aku bangga bisa menjadi lawan yang sebanding bagi Touchan. Tidak lagi iri pada kemampuan Boruto yang juga bisa mengimbangi Tousannya. Tidak juga iri pada Shikadai yang sejenius paman Shikamaru. Yang pasti, hari ini aku senang sekali karena pertarungan kita tadi", tutur Inojin mengebu-gebu sambil meraih kantong plastik tempat wadah beberapa tanaman yang hancur terkena efek justu mereka tadi.

"Hm, kau benar. Touchan juga senang melihatmu bisa sehebat itu", gumamnya tetap pada posisi berpikir.  
"Apa kau merasa Kaasanmu menghukum dengan adil?".

Inojin berhenti sejenak. Matanya mengernyit. Apa hukuman membersihkan bekas pertarungan mereka cukup adil? Sepertinya iya. Tapi yang tidak adil itu...

"Yang tidak adil itu Touchan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk", sembur Inojin sambil mengarahkan kayu pegangan sapunya ke arah Sai.

"Hei-hei, hentikan Inojin", cegah Sai yang menerima serangan dari Inojin berkali-kali.

"Hahaha.. Rasakan itu", tawa Inojin mengiringi pukulannya yang beberapa kali mengenai pantat dan lengan sang ayah.

"Itaaii,, hentikan Inojin",teriak Sai mulai berdiri dan menjauhkan diri dari putranya yang kini tertawa-tawa sambil mengejarnya sembari memukul-mukulkan pegangan sapu yang dipegangnya.

"Haha.. Rasakan.. Rasakan.. Rasa.. Itaiii", Inojin merasa kepalanya terantuk sesuatu. Dasar ayahnya menyebalkan! Sai kini berada diatas pohon, nangkring dengan tidak elit sambil memeletkan lidah ke arah Inojin yang kini sedang mengelus jidatnya yang terantuk batang pohon.

"Sudahlah Inojin, hentikan pukulanmu. Kita buat perhitungan dulu dengan Kaasanmu", bujuk Sai berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Inojin.

Uh, sungguh sial nasib Inojin kecil. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar suka membullynya.

"Aahh,, Kaasan dan Touchan sama saja", teriak Inojin kencang. "Aku mau pulaaaaang. Aku mau pulaaaang, Touchan. Aku mau pulang sajaaaa".

EHHH... Sai langsung meloncat turun dan mendarat mulus diatas tanah. Tangannya yang sedikit kotor mengusap-usap kepala bocah kesayangannya yang sedang histeris.

"Hei, Jagoan", ujar Sai mencoba membujuk Inojin. "Ayo bermain. Kita jauh-jauh datang kesini. Jangan menangis".

"Aku tidak menangis", elak Inojin sambil menyembunyikan setitik air mata yang lolos dari pertahanannya. "Aku sebal dengan kalian. Aku mau pulang. Aku mau main sama teman-temanku".

"Kau sendiri bilang teman-temanmu sedang liburan jauh kan?", tanya Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Eto.. Ah Benar", jawabnya murung. "Kalau begitu buat kan aku adik. Aku tidak mau main sama Touchan dan Kaachan. Kalian hanya membullyku".

Seringaian muncul diwajah Sai. Adik yaa? Hoho.. Bukan ide yang buruk.

"Wah, kau membuat Touchan harus bekerja keras malam ini", seru Sai dengan senyuman lebar. "Baiklah, mari kita bereskan yang tadi dulu. Supaya Touchan bisa cepat-cepat memberikanmu seorang adik".

Inojin tersenyum tak kalah lebarnya. Ah, asyiiikk akhirnya ada anggota lain yang bisa ia bully. Kehkehkeh..., batinnya.

"Kau lelah Ino?", tanya Sai ketika Ino mulai merebahkan tubuh diatas ranjang mereka.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir mudah merawat tanaman sebanyak itu?", tutur Ino sedikit sewot mengingat insiden pertarungan kedua lelakinya tadi siang.

"Kau masih marah?", tanya Sai ikut berbaring disamping Ino.

"Masih tanya?", sahut Ino judes.

Well, kalau keadaannya seperti ini rencana Sai memberi adik Inojin dalam waktu dekat bisa gagal. Baiklah, Sai akan berusaha sekali lagi. Menurut Naruto, perempuan itu lebih mudah ditakhlukan dengan rayuan manis. Yah, sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencobanya.

"Kau tau, kau semakin cantik memakai gaun tidurmu yang berwarna ungu muda ini. Aku selalu suka ketika kau mengenakannya. Terlihat seksi", bisik Sai tepat ditelinga Ino.

Ino sedikit merinding mendapati udara terhembus dari mulut Sai saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang romantis menyentuh ke dalam telinganya.

"Uh, Sai-kun, kau bisa saja", cicit Ino mulai merona.

Yes, batin Sai semangat. Sedikit lagi, Sai!

"Kau tau, Sayang", bujuk Sai lagi. "Pipimu yang merona itu membuatku selalu tidak tahan untuk menciummu".

Sai segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino yang disambut pelukan hangat dari sang wanita.

Suara desahan memenuhi ruangan kamar itu. Ya, akhirnya ya Sai keinginanmu membuatkan adik untuk Inojin bisa terpenuhi.. Hehe.. "Author Ganggu", hardik Ino dan Sai berbarengan.

"Heh,, oke-okehh,, kubuat kalian iri saat malam pertamaku nanti", ujar Author sedikit curcol. Ah, lupakan.

Inojin menguap beberapa kali. Kakinya menggantung diatas salah satu tempat duduk meja makan yang masih kosong. Kemana Touchan dan Kaachannya yaa?  
Ada yang tau?

Beberapa menit terantuk-antuk dimeja makan, Inojin dikejutkan suara desisan dari arah dapur. Touchannya masih mengenakan piama berdiri sambil memegangi penggorengan. Inojin melongok sekilas. Ah, Touchannya sedang membuat nasi Goreng rupanya.  
Salah satu menu favorit mereka berdua.

"Kaachan mana?", tanya Inojin sambil menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Masih tidur. Semalam Kaachanmu tidak tidur", ujar Sai sambil meraih sebuah piring kosong.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?", tanya Inojin bingun sembari menerima uluran piring yang kini telah terisi nasi goreng dari ayahnya.

"Kau kan minta adik. Jadi ya Kaasanmu tidak boleh tidur", jawab Sai santai sambil mengisi piringnya sendiri dengan seporsi penuh nasi goreng. Tenaganya benar-benar membutuhkan asupan makanan setelah tadi malam dipakai semalaman.

"Jadi harus begadang ya?", tanya Inojin masih tetap mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak paham.

"Begitulah", jawaban ambigu Sai yang diiringi seringaian lebar membuat Inojin bungkam. Jika dilanjutkan, Inojin merasa bakal malu sendiri. Ia tau betul peringai sang ayah. Haha..

TBC or Not?

.

Like

.

Comment


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minna...  
Sebenarnya author rada" dilema mau nglanjutin fic ini apa nggak.  
Kemarin ada yang bilang "ehem" hambar.  
Duh author langsung nangis dipojokan. Haha lebai.  
Sepertinya di part ini author mau nyisipin konflik biar ceritanya nggak sedatar dada Sakura. #Dilempar sepatu sama Sakura. Haha.

Yosh, thanks buat semua yang sudah mereview. Banyak yang nyangkut diemail dan gak ke posting, so semoga story ini bisa memuaskan pencinta fic ringan.

Love, Sai Ino n Inojin ( Yamanaka's Family)

Andrea scathatch : Hihi,, sorry gak bisa kilat. Kena WB :)  
E12i07G07W05 : Itu Sainya lagiiii... Berusaha hahaha  
Bayangan Semu : Huwaaa... Maaf author paling gabisa rayu merayu. Harusnya ambil kursus kilat ke bang Andre dlu mungkin. Hehe maklumin ya  
Athena Cheslock : Hehe makasih  
Rhein98 : Wkwkwkwk nebak apa Rhein-chan?  
Zeilavienenaz96, Lady Hanabi, Himawaarii Nara,Lmlsn, ayakami-chan : Thanks Buat reviewnya. Peluk cium pake ludah, Muwaaahhmuwaahhmuwaahh..  
RARA : Ayo kita nyusul SaIno rara-chan :D  
Nyonya Besar Gaara : Uwoohh,, itu author juga belum bisa ngebayangin. Hahaha  
Saiinolover : Yup" ini saya lanjut. Makasih demonya. LHO?  
SAINOJIN : Haha.. Iya Sai tuh.. Ah lupakan.  
Catleaf : Terimakasih sudah mampir.

Ein Mikara's Present

PROTES

Ino tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi kini terlihat seolah menghindarinya. Yah, mereka melakukan aksi protes atas keputusan yang Ino buat.

Dasar mereka itu, apa tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan Ino? Apa mereka tidak mau mencoba mengerti sedikit saja alasan Ino menolak keinginan mereka.

"Satu bulan sudah berlalu dan Touchan membohongiku", gerutu Inojin sambil bersedekap menatap ayahnya sebal.  
"Hei, salahkan Kaachanmu yang tidak mau bekerja sama", balas Sai sambil menatap gemas putra kesayangannya.  
"Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin satu bulan bisa memunculkan adikmu begitu saja. Kau ini!".

Ino mendengus sebal mendengar percakapan kedua ayah anak itu dari arah dapur. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Sai dan Inojin sama saja. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan penjelasan Ino.

Merasa tidak bisa membiarkan kedua lelakinya melayangkan aksi protes, Ino memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Langkah kakinya berderap menuju ruang keluarga. Matanya menyalang menatap kedua lelakinya sedang berdiri sambil memalingkan wajah. Menolak melihat satu sama lain.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai beradu mulut?", tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap Inojin dan Sai bergantian.

"Inojin, Kaachan sedang berbicara padamu. Jangan bertindak tidak sopan", ujar Ino sambil menatap si kecil Inojin yang kini sedang mengkeret takut.

"I-iya Kaachan", cicitnya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Sai-kun?", tatap Ino sambil mengedikkan bahu kearah suaminya.

"Hn", jawab Sai sembari mengangguk.

"Bagus", lanjut Ino. "Keputusanku tetap tidak. Titik".

Ino membalikkan badan hendak kembali menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan memasak makan siang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sang anak memegangi lengannya.

"Ta-tapi Kaachan.. Aku ingin bisa main bersama adikku", gumam Inojin ragu-ragu sambil tetap tertunduk.

Tangan Sai terulur mengelus puncak kepala sang Yamanaka kecil. Senyumnya tersungging.

"Touchan tak pernah bilang akan menyerah", ucap Sai mengagetkan sang Istri. "Kau bisa saja menolak, Sayang. Tapi aku akan berusaha membahagiakan putraku".

Ino melihat seringaian itu. Dasar, Sai. Dia benar-benar tidak peka. Percuma memberitahu banyak hal pada suami polosnya itu. Meskipun Sai senang sekali mencatat banyak hal tentang aktifitas orang-orang disekitarnya, lelaki itu tetap saja tidak bisa memahami apa yang dikehendaki Ino.

Diusianya yang menginjak 27 tahun, ia merasa harus mulai lebih memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia tak ingin kalah saingan dengan sahabat pinknya. Sakura, tubuhnya terlihat bagus. Tidak tampak tonjolan lemak maupun kulit bergelambir yang menggantung di lengannya. Hinata, meskipun telah melahirkan dua kali, namun wanita Uzumaki itu tidak terlihat kehilangan sedikitpun paras cantik dan tubuh sintal padatnya. Malah, saat ini Hinata terlihat lebih cantik dan kekanakan.

Ck, Ino mendesah dua kali. Ia menatapi kedua lelakinya sambil merengut. Tubuh Sakura dan Hinata berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang mudah melar. Bahkan dulu ketika melahirkan Inojin, Ino membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk menurunkan berat tubuhnya. Dan ia enggan mengalami hal itu dua kali.

"Ayolah, kalian itu jangan membuatku frustasi", teriak Ino tak sabar. "Kalian tak tau seperti apa rasanya terlihat gemuk dan menggelikan".

Inojin dan Sai menatap Ino sweatdrop. Jadi alasan Ino menolak hamil hanya karena tidak ingin tampil dengan perut buncit dan tubuh gemuk?

"Kaachan akan terlihat cantik dengan tubuh apapun", ujar Inojin sambil memeluk perut Ino posesif. "Aku tidak tau rasanya menjadi gemuk. Tapi menurutku itu tidak buruk".

Perkataan polos putranya membuat Ino sedikit luluh. Catat, hanya sedikit. Ia tetap tidak ingin terlihat menggelikan. Ia ingin tampil sempurna. Seksi dan mengundang decak kagum orang-orang yang melihatnya. Khas Ino.

"Inojin benar", timpal Sai. "Gemuk ataupun kurus kau akan terlihat sama saja dimataku".

Yak, saat ini Sai sedang mendapat tatapan maut dari sang Istri.

Apa maksudnya itu terlihat sama saja? Batin Ino marah.

Sai bisa merasakan aura istrinya yang tiba-tiba menggelap. Ia segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tak penting kau gemuk atau seksi Ino", lanjutnya. "Aku mencintaimu dan semua yang ada padamu. Seperti apapun keadaanmu aku tetap mencintaimu. Apa kau meragukanku? Apa karena itu kau takut terlihat buruk?".

Yup, kata-kata Sai sukses membuat aura cerah Ino kembali. Kini Ino sedang menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Aku tau kalian menyayangiku. Sayangnya jawabanku tetap tidak. Sekalipun kau, Sayang", tunjuk Ino pada Sai sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Meskipun kau mencoba, setiap hari, setiap saat, aku pastikan Sai junior yang lain tidak akan hadir disini".

Inojin menatap Ino sendu, Sai kembali menyeringai.

"Ah, aku tau kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu", ujar Sai dengan senyuman misteriusnya. "Sebenarnya aku sama saja. Juga akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginanku. Apa kau ingin Inojin mendapat adik dari Kaachan yang lain?".

EKKKKHHHHH...

Asap menyembur dari kedua telinga Ino. Sai berhasil menyulut amarah sang Yamanaka. Inojin tersenyum getir menatap ayahnya yang tersenyum misterius. Mata birunya berbalik menatap ibunya yang terlihat ingin menerkam sesuatu. Dan sesuatu berwarna hitam dihadapannya itu kini sedang merentangkan tangannya.

"Kemarilah Ino cantik", ujar Sai sambil membuka lebar kedua lengannya. "Akuilah aku sudah menang. Atau aku tidak segan-segan melakukan opsi kedua tadi".

TBC

Tolong jangan tereak bahwa part ini singkat. Tadi pagi sudah terkumpul banyak materi, begitu kerja lupa lagi. Haha. Saat menuangkan isi kepala dam cerita ini, banyak sekali blind spot yang harus saya reka-reka. So, thanks for every reader, silent reader, Reviewer, Follower, Favomania. Thanks, thanks, thanks a lot. Tanpa kalian author bukan siapa-siapa. Dan bagi yang ingin berbagi ide, bisa PM author. Terimakasih...

Like

Comment


	5. Chapter 5

Hai minna…

Sorry lama banget baru update. Saat ada waktu update mohon didukung dengan membaca dan mereview ya. Terimakasih…

Warning

Don't Like DON'T Read

Naruto is not Mine but the story line is Mine

OOC, alur cepat lambat tak beraturan, Typo (s)

Chapter ini sama sekali tidak melibatkan interaksi dengan Inojin dan merupakan flashback tentang Ino dan Sai ketika pertama menjalin hubungan. Aneh/ Tolong dimaklumi ya…

Sudah baca? Tinggalkan Review please J

.

.

Back to story of SaIno

.

Review:

Butiran debu : gomen… Ini Author lagi terserang WB :D sudah mulai mencoba melanjutkan.. Tapi semoga ceritanya tidak terkesan dipaksakan yaa..

Ajeng dwi sarada : terimakasih,,, ini saya lanjut kok… maaf menunggu lama

Guest : Hidup SaIno :D

Miyamaretha : sabar minna… J ini dilanjut kok :D

Isnanrjnh : Gak terkesan aneh ya ceritanya? Makasihh… ini saya lanjut

Genie luiciana, rossaria, gevannysepta, hanna julmhifa, hui, guest, santi revinty, trias504, rhein58, nyonya besar gaara, himawarii nara and all readers…. Thanks for being my supporter.. J

.

Pagi ini Inojin berangkat ke Akademi bersama kedua parnernya di Tim 10. Sedangkan Sai yang sedang bebas misi berada di ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka. Mukanya datar seperti biasanya tapi otaknya saat ini sedang berpikir keras merencanakan sesuatu.

Ya, sesuatu yang harus Ino setujui. Sesuatu berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Sakura Haruno ah bukan. Sakura Uchiha. Rekan satu timnya dalam tim tujuh. Mantan cinta pertama Sai.

Dulu, jauh sebelum mnegenal Ino, Sai selalu merasa penasaran dengan Sakura. Dan sikap Sakura yang selalu mempertahankan cintanya pada lelaki bersurai pantat ayam. Padahal, jika harus dibandingkan, apa sih kelebihan si bungsu Uchiha itu dibanding dirinya? Banyak, mungkin. Tapi lelaki itu juga tidak lebih baik daripada Sai kan?

Sai mulai berdiri dan beranjak dari ruangan yang tadi ia diami. Matanya menyisir ruangan depan hingga samping rumahnya, mencari keberadaan isstrinya yang menggemaskan.

Lagi-lagi kenangannya kembali. Saat ia dan Ino bertemu. Bukan pertemuan mereka yang pertama, tapi pertama kalinya mereka bertemu hanya berdua saja. Ia dan Ino.

Sai masih ingat jelas ketika matahari senja Konoha sudah mulai tenggelam. Cahaya jingga sudah memenuhi angkasa. Dari arah gerbang Konoha Sai melihat Ino berlari didepan kedua rekan setimnya. Matanya terlihat sembab. Dan alih-alih berlari menuju gedung hokage untuk melapor, gadis itu malah menuju kearahnya. Kearah bukit tepatnya. Kedua rekannya Nampak menengadah menatap kepergian Ino. Tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa dan terus berlari menjauhi gadis yang saat itu sudah mendekat kearahnya.

Bukit adalah salah satu tempat favorit Sai untuk melukis sambil mengawasi keadaan desa. Kebiasaan dulu tidak begitu saja mudah diubah kan? Ya, saat Sai masih tergabung dalam pasukan Roof, ia biasanya mengawasi keadaan desa dari atas bukit ini. Apalagi posisinya yang menghadap langsung kearah pintu gerbang dan keadaan desa juga terlihat jelas dari atas sana. Jadilah Sai sangat menyukai tempat pilihannya itu.

Lain Sai, lain juga Ino. Ia tidak begitu mengenal gadis dari klan Yamanaka itu. Ia hanya bisa mendeskripsikan kecantikan fisik Ino saja. Tubuhnya yang lebih sintal daripada Sakura, sikapnya yang selain anggun juga bisa berubah semengerikan Sakura. Atau mungkin Konoha memang diisi oleh makhluk-makhluk cantik nan buas? Entahlah, Sai tak mengerti. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia tidak mengerti tentang manusia, emosi mereka, apalagi wanita.

Gadis itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Ia berhenti tepat dibawah pohon tempat Sai bertengger (?)

Setelah beberapa menit hening, tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis. Cukup keras, hampir meraung-raung. Hei, apa gadis ini kerasukan?

Setelah mengamati selama 15menit dan tak melihat tanda-tanda gadis itu akan berhenti menangis maka Sai pun memutuskan untuk turun dan menemani gadis malang itu.

"Butuh bahu?", tanya Sai dengan tatapan datar.

Ino tersentak mendapati Sai yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya. Ia segera mengusap mata dan pipinya dengan kilat. Namun sisa-sisa tangis itu masih belum hilang. Ino terlihat malu, tapi gadis itu tetap mendongak dan membalas tatapan Sai tajam.

"Aku sedang tidak berniat meremukkan bahu siapapun", balas Ino tajam. Wajar gadis itu tak menyukai kehadirannya. Selama ini kapan sih Sai pernah bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu meskipun sedang bersama rekan setimnya.

"Aku pernah melihat Kakashi menawarkan bahunya ketika melihat Sakura menangis", jawab Sai mengabaikan tatapan ganggu Ino.

"Jadi kau tetap saja mencontoh tingkah laku orang lain?", tanya Ino penuh sarkas.

Sai mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak punya pengalaman menghadapi orang menangis. Biasanya sebelum musuhku menangis aku sudah membunuhnya".

Jawaban Sai sontak membuat Ino terkejut dan mendongak. "Kalau aku menolak bahumu kau akan membunuhku?".

Bisa saja Sai langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis dihadapannya. Namun suasananya sedang tidak mendukung. Lagipula, hey sejak kapan Sai ingin tertawa?

"ehm, bisa jadi? Jadi? Masih mau menangis dibahuku?", tawar sai yang kini mengembangkan senyumannya.

Entah karena terbawa suasana atau Ino benar-benar takut padanya, gadis itu mulai mendekat pada Sai yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya dan bersandar pada bahunya. Baru beberapa detik tangisannya kembali membuncah. Aliran deras dari mata dan hidungnya kini menetes ke baju hitam yang Sai kenakan. Namun tak sedikitpun membuat lelaki itu risih. Ia malah merasa kasihan melihat gadis secantik Ino menangis hingga meraung. Sejak mengamati Sakura, ia jadi mengerti sebab para perempuan bisa menagis sekeras itu. Apalagi jika bukan karena lelaki? Sasuke cukup menjadi alasan sebab tangisan Sakura tiap malam.

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat suara tangis Ino mulai mengecil. Kini gadis itu hanya terisak sesekali masih tersengguk. Tapi ia sudah melewati masa dramatisnya.

"Jadi, siapa lelaki beruntung yang kau tangisi itu?", tanya Sai frontal. Membuat Ino sedikit berjenggit.

"Kurasa aku tau darimana kau belajar menyimpulkan sebab tangisanku", gumam Ino sambil tersenyum disela-sela isakannya.

Ino menegakkan tubuhnya dan seketika itu ia melayangkan tatapan minta maaf ketika melihat bahu Sai yang sangat basah oleh air mata dan ingusnya.

"Ma-maaf", kata Ino dengan gugup. "Aku tidak bermaksud, eh, kau sendirikan yang menawarkan bahumu? Jadi resikonya…".

"Aku tau. Tak masalah", potong Sai. "Jadi ceritakan padaku siapa lelaki beruntung itu?".

"Apa kau bisa menebaknya?", tanya Ino sambil tersenyum kea rah Sai.

"Yang bisa membuat wajah Sakura seberantakan ini hanya lelaki bermarga Uchiha yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Naruto", gumam Sai. "Tapi kau… entahlah".

"Sasuke Uchiha", jawab Ino. "Ia juga pernah menghancurkan hatiku. Aku dan Sakura pernah bertengkar hebat karena memperebutkannya. Itu konyol. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Namun kali ini bukan Sasuke yang membuatku menangis. Tapi sahabatku".

Ino menghela nafasnya sejenak. Sai tetap bergeming dan menatap kea rah Ino. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Ino juga mengejar Sasuke. Apa gadis Konoha tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain Sasuke? Tidakkah cukup seorang Sakura saja yang tegila-gila pada cowok itu? Sai tidak mengerti. Namun ia tetap ingin mendengarkan.

"Shikamaru pernah menembakku saat remaja. Empat tahun yang lalu sebelum ia bertemu dengan gadis dari Negara angin. Aku mengabaikannya karena saat itu aku masih menyukai Sasuke dan bertahan seperti Sakura hingga Sasuke kembali. Begitulah harapan kami", Ino kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tapi sejak saat itu kedekatanku dengan Shikamaru mulai berubah. Ia memang jenius, tapi ia selalu menunggu kami. Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ujian chunin. Ia lulus lebih dulu daripada kami. Sejak itu sepertinya kemampuannya lebih diatas kami. Hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seorang Jounin, bahkan saat itu aku dan Chouji belum melalui ujian chunin. Waktu berlalu akhirnya aku, Chouji dan Sakura mengikuti ujian chunin dalam satu tim dan kau bisa tebak selanjutnya bagaimana takdir membalasku. Shikamarulah yang menjadi petugas yang menguji kami bersama sinona dari Negara angin itu. Aku tidak tau jika mereka dekat. Yang aku tau mereka dekat karena pekerjaan".

"Dan kau cemburu?", tanya Sai memotong cerita Ino.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu", elak Ino sambil sesekali mengusap hidung merahnya. "Aku tidak mengetahui kedekatan mereka hingga beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika kami berkumpul lagi dalam satu tim untuk misi di Suna. Disanalah aku melihat kedekatan mereka. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan selanjutnya, yang pasti aku merasa bodoh. Telah menolak lelaki sebaik Shikamaru. Melihat lelaki itu memperlakukan putri Suna dengan penuh kasih sayang, aku iri. Harusnya hal itu ia lakukan untukku. Tapi..".

Tangis mulai mengalir lagi dikedua pipinya. Ino kembali terisak dan mendekatkan wajahnya kali ini ke dada Sai.

Sai tak pernah merasakan kedekatan yang seperti ini. Tidak pernah saat bersama Sakura juga. Ia sangat sulit memahami emosi manusia. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih heran dengan perasaan seperti itu. Hubungan dua orang yang berbeda jenis. Ia hanya pernah merasakan cinta dari Shin, orang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak. Dan kematian Shin yang pernah membuat Sai terguncang seperti yang Ino alami saat ini.

"Dia kan belum mati, kenapa kalian menangis untuk orang yang belum mati?", tanya Sai yang membuat Ino mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau tak pernah merasakan sakit hati karena seseorang? Seorang wanita maksudku?", tanya Ino kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Entahlah, aku sangat suka melihat Sakura dan mempelajari emosinya. Aku sebal melihatnya menangis gara-gara Sasuke dan sama sebalnya ketika melihat Naruto berusaha mati-matian agar bisa mendapatkan Sasuke kembali untuk Sakura. Apa itu bisa disebut sakit hati?", tanya Sai dengan suara yang masih sedater papan setrikaan.

"Kau suka melihat Sakura yang berganti-ganti emosi? Apa kau menyayangi Sakura? Apa kau menyayangi Naruto?", tanya Ino melupakan kesedihannya. Tubuhnya mulai menegak dan pipinya sudah mongering.

Sai mengambil sebuah buku note kecil yang tersimpan dibalik bajunya.

"Deskripsi sayang yang pernah kutulis adalah selalu memikirkan apa yang terbaik bagi orang yang kita pedulikan", sahut Sai. "Dan aku memang memikirkan hal itu untuk Naruto dan Sakura".

"Siapa yang mendiktekannya untukmu?", tanya Ino penasaran.

"Guru Kakashi", jawab Sai pendek.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa deskripsi cinta dalam buku catatanmu?", tanya Ino memulai mode keponya.

"Rumit", bacanya sambil mengernyit. "Aku sendiri yang menuliskannya. Terlalu membingungkan menurutku. Jadi, rumit adalah kata yang tepat".

Ino tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, cinta itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Entahlah, aku juga bukan ahlinya".

"Mau mempelajarinya bersamaku?", tawar Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Eum.. apa?", sepertinya Ino lupa bahwa hari ini dia patah hati. Buktinya pipinya merona ketika menjabat uluran tangan Sai.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Sai, Sai, SAI", teriak Ino dihadapannya. Tangannya menenteng sebuah keranjang yang penuh cucian basah.

"I-Ino?", tanya Sai sambil memandang kearah ino setelah fokusnya kembali.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sudah sarapan? Apa Inojin sudah berangkat?", tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

Dasar Mak-mak cerewet, gumam Sai dalam hati dengan perasaan geli.

"Aku sudah sarapan, Inojin sudah berangkat bersama Chouchou dan Shikadai", jawab Sai sambil mengangkat keranjang cucian yang dibawa oleh Ino.

"Kau mau membantuku menjemur pakaian?", tanya Ino sambil menyipit curiga.

"Aku sedang bebas tugas, Ino. Apa aku tidak boleh membantumu?", tanya Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangat.

"Tidak biasanya. Kau kan malas sekali melakukan hal seperti ini", Ino masih memicing curiga. Suaminya itu pasti ada apa-apa. Tidak mungkin Sai berubah begitu cepat kan?

"Jika kau berpikir setelah membantuku kau akan merubah pendapatku tentang anak kedua, maaf saja, jawabannya tetap sama. Aku tidak mau hamil lagi", cerocos Ino sambil melenggang kearah dapur membiarkan Sai yang sedang berusaha berkutat dengan pakaian basah dan jepit pakaian.

Dasar Ino, tidak taukah kau bahwa Sai sedang dalam kondisi menye-menye.. Andai perempuan itu tau…

Well, Sai, kini bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Hay minna… akhirnya author bisa update lagi. Hufftt…

Thanks buat semua yang mendukung ya.. Himawarii-nara, Rhein98, butiran debu you rock guys…

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Bacalah sesuka anda tapi dilarang ngeflame! :p**

* * *

 **This is our mission, Dad**

.

"Aku pulang", teriak Inojin ketika kakinya melangkah masuk rumah.

"Selamat datang, Sayang", jawab Ino dari arah toko. "Wah sepertinya kau sedang senang ya?".

Mata Ino menatap putra kesayangnya yang sedang terlihat bersemangat. Pipi putranya nampak cerah dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Tentu saja, Kaachan", jawab Inojin masih dengan mimik cerah. "Hari ini Tim 10 mendapatkan misi pertama. Dan kami menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Aku sangat senang. Rasanya aku baru saja berhasil melakukan hal yang besar walaupun sebenarnya yang kami lakukan adalah hal yang biasa".

"Oh, ya?", tanya Ino sambil membungkukkan diri menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anak lelakinya. "Benarkah seperti itu? Katakan pada Kaachan, apa misi pertamamu hari ini?".

"Ahh, bukan misi besar, Kaachan", jawab Inojin dengan pipi merona. "Hanya membantu putri Hokage menemukan anjing kesayangannya, Shiroichan. Dan kami menemukannya tersesat dihutan. Aku yang menemukannya, Kaachan. Aku menyebrangi sungai dan menemukan Shiroichan tersangkut dibatang pohon. Sepertinya anjing itu baru saja tercebur. Himawari-chan sangat senang meskipun sedikit bersedih karena melihat Shiroichan dalam kondisi lemas. Kami berlima, bersama Moegi-sensei membawa Shiroichan ke bibi Sakura. Bibi Sakura menyembuhkannya dengan cepat Kaachan. Himawari-chan sangat senang dan dia kemudian… eh.. kemudian…".

Ino mengernyit melihat putranya menggantung kata-kata disertai semburat merah yang kini memenuhi wajah putra manisnya itu. Perasaan jahilnya muncul untuk menggoda Yamanaka muda dihadapannya.

"Kemudian apa, Sayang? Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ceritamu?", goda Ino sambil menatap Inojin penuh selidik.

"Uhm, tidak, Kaachan", elak Inojin sambil memalingkan mukanya yang terasa panas. "Ceritanya ya Cuma segitu saja".

"Oh, benarkah?", cecar Ino. "Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan. Apa kau meragukan Kaachan? Kau tau kan Kaachan akan mengetahuinya? Dengan ataupun tanpa pengakuanmu. Bagaimana? Tetap tidak mau menceritakannya pada Kaachan".

Ekspresi Ino yang sedang menekan anaknya cukup membuat Inojin merinding. Ancaman Ino tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Apalagi bibi Sakura juga mengetahuinya, bisa jadi jika kedua temannya tutup mulut, Bibi Sakura tetap akan menceritakannya pada Kaachannya. Dan apa yang membuat bibi Sakura tutup mulut? Tidak ada! Bibi Sakura sebelas duabelas dengan Kaachannya yang pada dasarnya Sami Mawon. Mereka adalah mak-mak cerewet yang suka kepo dengan urusan anak-anaknya. Mereka itu Ratu Gosipnya Konoha, batin Inojin sweatdrop.

"Kaachan berhentilah menggodaku", rajuk Inojin. "Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Himawari-chan".

Ups…

"Jadi ada apa antara kau dan Hima-chan yang manis?", goda Ino tersadar akan kata-kata anaknya yang keceplosan. Muka Inojin semakin memerah.

"Ah, Kaachan", erang Inojin sambil berlari meninggalkan Ino yang terkikik geli.

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Inojin melangkah keluar kamar sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dilihatnya sanga ayah tengah bergeming menatap lembaran perkamen diruang tengah. Setelah menatap sejenak inojin segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Guyuran air membuat otaknya fresh. Ia segera mengingat betapa memalukan kejadian ketika kaachannya memaksanya bercerita tentang Himawari. Ah, kaachannya itu kadang-kadang keterlaluan. Sesekali mestinya harus dibalas dong. Kehkehkeh..

"Apa Touchan sedang sibuk?', tanya inojin sambil mendekatkan diri ke arah Sai yang masih asyik memperhatikan perkamen dihadapannya.

"Tidak juga", jawab Sai sambil memalingkan muka dan menghadap kearah putranya.

"Apa yang sedang Touchan kerjakan? Apa itu penting?", tanya Inojin lagi.

"Ehm, tidak", jawab Sai sambil menggulung perkamennya. "Hanya membaca catatan lamaku tentang misi-misi yang sudah Touchan selesaikan. Tidak ada yang penting. Hanya sedang bosan".

"Apa belum ada misi lagi?", tanya Inojin masih menatap Tousannya.

"Begitulah", jawab Sai sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Tumben kau banyak tanya hari ini".

"Er… sebenarnya…aku ingin minta tolong", sahun Inojin ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini. Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Sayang?",

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Our Mission

* * *

"Jadi begitu, Touchan. Bagaimana menurut, Touchan?", tanya Inojin menanti pendapat Touchannya. "Bukankah ini juga sebuah missi?".

Sai terdiam sejenak kemudian mulai tersenyum. "Baiklah. Touchan akan membantumu. Lagipula Touchan juga menyukai idemu ini. Tidak buruk. Saatnya mengguncang Kaachanmu".

Sai dan Inojin mengembangkan senyum licik mereka. Rencana sudah dibuat, well, kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Ino menghadapi kedua lelakinya.

* * *

~Ein-Mikara~

* * *

Inojin sedang berjalan menuju rumah sahabatnya, Boruto. Tapi yang ingin ia temui bukan si Kuning yang mirip Nanadaime itu. Tapi adik perempuannya yang berusia 4 tahun. Himawari-chan yang imut.

"Ah, kau datang lagi Inojin", sambut Hinata sambil mempersilahkan Inojin masuk. "Boruto sedang keluar bersama Shikadai dan Mitsuki. Kau mencarinya bukan?".

"Tidak, Baachan", sahut Inojin. "Aku tau mereka sedang bersama-sama hendak membantu Sarada chan. Aku kemari ingin menemuimu dan Himawari-chan. Boleh kan?".

"Menemuiku?", tanya Hinata takjub. "Tentu saja. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?".

Inojin mengangguk. "Iya Baachan. Kau harus membantuku".

"Baiklah, kita temui Himawari dulu. Dia sedang berada di belakang menyirami bunga kesayangannya. Kita bicara disana ya?", bujuk Hinata sambil membimbing Inojin menuju halaman belakang.

"Baik, Baachan", Jawab Inojin sambil mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Hime, ada Inojin", panggilan Hinata membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu menoleh kearah mereka. Ia segera terlonjak kecil dan meninggalkan peralatan berkebunnya dan berlari menuju kearah Inojin dan Kaasannya.

"Inojin-nii", teriaknya sambil menghambur kearah inojin. Inojin yang belum sempat bereaksi tersentak kaget. Pasalnya gadis kecil itu kini mendekapnya membuat sekujur tubuh Inojin ikut memerah mengikuti perubahan warna wajah pucatnya yang merona.

"Eh, eh", Inojin sedikit tergugup. Well, ini lebih dari yang ia harapkan sih. Kehkehkeh.

"Hime, bersikaplah yang baik", tegur Hinata takjub melihat gadis kecilnya begitu bersemangat. Well, meskipun Himawari sangat mirip dengannya tapi sifat gadis itu teramat mirip dengan sifat suaminya. Benar-benar seorang Uzumaki sejati yang bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu.

"Hima senang Inojin-nii mau datang berkunjung. Apa inojin-nii mau menjenguk Shiroichan lagi? Lihat-lihat kemarilah, Shiroichan sudah sembuh. Dia sudah bisa menjilati kakiku", cerocos Himawari sambil menarik lengan Inojin menuju berandanya tempat dimana anjing kecilnya sedang terlelap.

Inojin hanya menatap pasrah. Langkah kakinya mengikuti gerakan langkah kaki Himawari yang bersemangat.

"Lihat", Tunjuk Himawari sambil mengelus kepala anjing kecilnya. Shiroichan hanya mengedip sekilas, kemudian menguap dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Anjingmu aneh, Himawari", ujar Inojin. Himawar mendongak sambil tersenyum.

"Aku menyukainya karena ia memang suka sekali tertidur", jawab Himawari sambil merona.

"Aku juga suka tidur kalau malam", sahut Inojin tanpa sadar. Reflek ia membekap mulutnya. "Maksudku…"

"Ehem..", suara deheman Hinata membuat Inojin dan Himawari mendongak.

"Apa kau masih perlu bantuanku, Inojin? Apa kalian lebih suka aku tinggal memasak dan bermain bersama?", tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat anak dan putra sahabatnya tersenyum senang.

"Ah iya", seru inojin. "Begini Baachan, aku dan Touchan ingin seorang adik. Tetapi kaachan selalu menolaknya. Menurutnya hamil akan membuat tubuhnya gemuk dan tidak seksi lagi".

"Wah,, Kau dan Touchanmu ingin adik lagi? Dan Kaachanmu menolak? Lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu?", tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal. Tapi saat ini yang kuperlukan adalah ijin membawa Himawari kerumah. Aku butuh sebuah provokasi. Agar Kaachan menurutiku", jelas Inojin.

"Apa kau berencana menjadikan Himawari teman mainmu dirumah agar Kaachanmu setuju memberimu adik untuk kau ajak main?" tanya Hinata mulai paham.

"Ya, tadinya aku berencana lebih dari ini. Aku membawa Himawari tanpa pamit agar Nanadaime tau dan ia menjemput Himawari kerumahku sambil marah-marah. Jika itu terjadi aku akan berkata bahwa aku menginginkan adik untuk kuajak main dirumah. Begitulah", tutur inojin dengan pandangan serius.

"Dan itu akan membuat Kaachanmu malu dan menurutimu?", tebak Hinata.

"Ya, setidaknya itu yang kuharapkan. Touchan juga sudah mendukungku. Tapi…", kata Inojin ragu.

"Tapi kenapa?", tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Rencanaku bisa saja meleset jika tanpa bantuan Baachan", lanjut Inojin. "Baachan juga harus membantuku untuk membujuk Nanadaime. Beliau kan orang yang mempunyai rasa kemunasiaan yang tinggi. Dia pasti mau membantuku dan Touchan. Hal ini belum kudiskusikan dengan Touchan sih tapi sebaiknya Nanadaime bisa berakting dan memprovokasi Kaachanku".

"Wah, kau terlalu serius memikirkan hal ini, Inojin", timpal Hinata. "Touchanmu bisa saja mengatasi hal ini sendiri. Tak perlu bersusah payah melakukan banyak hal yang ribet seperti ini. Yang perlu kau pikirkan hanyalah pelajaranmu di akademi".

Hinata mengambil napas sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan merenung kemudian istri Hokage ketujuh itu melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, Baachan akan membantumu. Sekarang pergilah main dengan Himawari. Tapi sebelum jam 4 kau harus membawanya kembali. Baachan akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Nanadaime dan beberapa sahabat Baachan. Kami akan membantu membujuk Kaachanmu", Ujar Hinata sambil mengawasi kedua bocah dihadapannya yang sedang menyengir senang.

"Terimakasih Baachan", jawab Inojin sambil memeluk Hinata. "Ayo Hima-chan. Kita pergi main", ajak Inojin sambil menggandeng tangan Himawari.

"Yeey… Ayoo", jawab Himawari bersemangat. "Kaasan, aku pergi dulu".

"Baiklah, hati-hati", ujar Hinata menimpali kedua sosok bocah yang menghilang dibaling pintu.

* * *

.tbc

.

* * *

Balasan Review n Curhat Author :

Guest n Genie Lusiana : Hihi terimakasih reviewnya… Ini segera dilanjut kok =)

Rhein98 : Wahh,, kayaknya… author gag tau.. heheh bisa jadi sih :p

Himawarii-nara : Hihi segitu aja Sai Ino momentnya… belum dapet ide lihat mereka mesra"an sih =)

Butiran debu : Masih kurang panjang? Heheh emang sih… :p

Black Rave Strife Namikaze : Terimakasih sudah mampir dan review ya

* * *

Wah gak nyangka udah memasuki Chapter keenam. Author seneng deh masih ada beberapa pembaca setia dan grafik view yang terus naik. Terimakasih telah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti. For Ita : Kangen reviewan kamu Guys =)


End file.
